Watching you
by Acerbic Ink
Summary: Ty's view on the night Josh followed Gemma into the park.  From page number 150 and 151 of the book.  TxG Oneshot


**All characters in this story are owned by Lucy Christopher.**

I felt itchy all over. The clothing over here wasn't very comfortable. Or was it because I'd bought the hoodie cheap?

Either way, I couldn't understand why you were attached to a place like this.

How had you survived all these years in the cold and wet? How did you live so long without a starry sky? Was it because you didn't know better? Well, I liked thinking so.

I watched as you lounged in the park with those so-called 'friends' of yours. They're all revolting, especially those Anna and Ben. Don't get me wrong, it's just because they're blocking my view.

You sat, clearly high, trying your best not to look at Anna and Ben. I don't blame you. I'd have hurled if they were feeling each other up two feet away from me. Dammit, I'd hurl if they were at it a mile away. You lifted the bottle to your lips and took in a swig. There was something different about the way you looked, even in the dark. Two other friends of yours stumbled away to another part of the park. You didn't look at them either.

That's when I saw you scramble up to your feet and walk unsteadily away from the others. I shuffled along with you, shifting from one bush to the other. Just a few years back, I was living within these bushes. But that was before you saved me.

You walked briskly… or tried as your wobbly feet weren't allowing you to. There was something off. You seemed tense. You swung forward and leaned on one of the many trees around you. You turned yourself about and visibly stiffened.

At first, I'd thought you'd seen me. The reactions you stirred in me were crazy, even then. A part of me wanted to be noticed. It was the part that longed to escape from the hiding. But I knew you wouldn't appreciate any of it. So I sat still, not daring to breathe. You suddenly turned back to the way you were headed and quickened your pace. Confused, I didn't move immediately. But that's when I heard him.

"Wait up, Gem!" he laughed, his voice sick and slimy. He strode ahead to match your pace, but you kept going. Were you lost? It sure seemed like it.

"Gemma, wait," he was saying. "I only want to talk."

I grimaced, then. I think the both of us already knew what that bastard's intentions were.

You walked on, headed towards the pond, the bottle in your hand swinging as you did.

"Get lost, Josh," you said. "Another time. Just go home."

"But it's still early"

I silently moved along with you, travelling in a parallel path. If he tried something funny, I'd…

You glanced about, as if you were searching for something. You clearly did not like his company, and that made me glad.

"Come on Josh," you said. "What are you playing at? You know I don't want to go out with you." Your voice was tight and shaky. I moved in a little closer, about a few feet away from you, but still in the cover of the shadows. "Just leave me alone."

"I don't want to."

It took all the control I had to stop myself from leaping out and tearing him apart with my very own fingers, but I stayed put.

You kept walking, but he was faster. He was closing in on you, and soon you'd run out of an escape route. That's why I let go.

You had your back to me, so I took advantage of it. I jumped out from behind the tree I was standing at and grabbed the vile imbecile by the collar and shoved him towards the bushes as fast as I could.

But I wasn't fast enough.

You swirled around and stared at me with your eyes wide, round and beautiful. But I didn't wait to see if you'd recognize me. I leaped out of your view with him at arm's length and dove for the ground.

He swore, clearly surprised, and I guess that's when it struck you. You dropped the bottle onto the grass and ran.

"What the heck!" The boy shouted, under my grip.

Even though half of my thoughts were following the sound of your footsteps, I couldn't ignore the hatred that pulsed through me. I glared at him. "You stay away from her," I spat. "That, or watch me snap each bone of your pathetic little body in two."

It satisfied me when I saw the fear in his eyes. He tried to push against me, but he couldn't.

"Who," he grunted, trying to shove me off again "the heck are you."

I raised his head off the ground by a foot, till he was inches away from my forehead. The truth is, I didn't have an answer for him. What was I to you? What were you to me? I'd never checked that angle before.

So, I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"…her guardian angel." I smiled and then happily slammed his head back onto the grass. His eyes rolled back, and he fell limp.

I stood up, and dusted myself. I'd have to wash off his pathetic dirt off me, I remember thinking to myself.

I walked to the path, which you just ran down, but you were nowhere to be seen.

And that's when it struck me.

That was exactly what I was to be. Then was when I decided I'd be just that.

I'd be a guardian angel…_your _guardian angel.

I decided then, that I'd save you. I'd save you from everything. I'd take you where you could be yourself, away from people like Josh.

I smiled to myself that night, as I walked deeper into the park.

That was the night I started wanting you. You, and only you, Gemma Toombs.

You had me.

I was stolen.

**I hope you liked it… I'd have liked to put more detail into it, but I'm running late on a prior commitment.**

**Tell me how it is. **


End file.
